Aircraft flight is dependent on the generation of lift resulting from the movement of an airfoil (e.g. a wing) through the air. The generation of lift is dependent upon the angle of attack of the wing, which is generally defined as the angle between an airfoil's chord line and the relative wind vector, or direction of flight. During various aircraft maneuvers, including landing operations, the angle of attack of a wing may increase in order to provide sufficient lift as airspeeds decrease. As such, the direction of a pilot's view out of, for example, the windscreen of the aircraft, may not be representative of the aircraft's actual flight path. In instances of significant angles of attack, it can be difficult to judge an aircraft's actual flight path, including the touch-down point of the aircraft during landing operations. This can be particularly problematic for less experienced pilots, or students learning to fly.
It would be advantageous to have a system which displays the flight path of an aircraft to a user, independent of the aircraft's angle of attack.